Love Letter
by Kitsuneshi Rei
Summary: Ia memang terlambat, namun waktu begitu menyayanginya./"Jika kau ingin surat ini tersampaikan, pergilah ke Teiko sekarang."/"M-moshi-moshi. K-Kuroko Tetsuya desu."/"Mohon bantuannya untuk beberapa tahun ke depan dan seterusnya, nee?"/Bad summary. AkaKuro, last year in Teiko. Happy reading!


Ia memang terlambat, namun waktu begitu menyayanginya.

* * *

**Love Letter**

**By ****狐氏例****(Kitsuneshi Rei)**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

**Warning : Gaje, missed typo(s), OOC, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ribuan kelopak sakura berjajar dengan rapi, menunggu aba-aba untuk merekah serentak. Kuroko Tetsuya memandangi sekolahnya dari jalanan yang berbukit ini. SMP Teiko. Sekarang status Kuroko bukan lagi sebagai siswa sekolah itu. Ya, karena upacara kelulusan untuk tahun angkatan pemuda surai azure itu baru saja selesai dua jam lalu. Ia akan menjadi murid SMA sekarang. Namun, alih-alih membuat Kuroko bahagia, _phantom player _ini malah tidak senang. Hampir semua orang tidak akan menyadari perubahan ekspresinya karena si azure itu memang dikenal bermuka datar bak tembok. Tetapi jika mereka melihat dengan teliti, manik yang senada dengan surainya itu penuh dengan sorot kesedihan.

Kuroko akhirnya pulang ke rumah setelah puas memandangi almamaternya. Selepas menggumamkan kata 'tadaima' dan melepas sepatu, Kuroko langsung melenggang ke kamarnya yang sederhana. Pemuda itu duduk di kursi dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara tangan yang terlipat di atas meja. Pemilik manik azure itu mendesah. Kata-kata yang berputar di kepalanya hanya ada satu : ia terlambat.

Sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat kayu tergeletak di depan Kuroko. Ia menatap benda itu dengan tatapan nanar. Semuanya sudah berlalu dan ia tidak dapat kembali ke saat-saat terakhir dirinya menjadi murid Teiko. Kelulusan berarti ia sudah tidak bersekolah di sana lagi. Dan kelulusan juga berarti perpisahan dengan teman-temannya, terutama orang itu.

Sang kaisar serbabisa.

Surai azure itu berusaha untuk terlelap alih-alih agar ia bisa melupakan rasa nyeri yang tiba-tiba menyergap dadanya, namun yang ada hanyalah dirinya yang masih bisa mendengar jarum jam yang terus berdetak. Oke, Kuroko benar-benar benci semua ini.

Akan tetapi, Kuroko mau tidak mau harus merasa senang. Jam dinding yang semula berisik kini berhenti berdetak. Kuroko hampir saja percaya jika jam itu telah dipanggil oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. Namun, melihat dirinya yang masih mengenakan seragam lengkap Teiko di seberang sana membuatnya benar-benar berpikir bahwa waktu telah terhenti.

Kuroko tak bergeming, mengamati gerak-gerik 'dirinya yang lain' yang mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Tangan Kuroko yang lain itu terulur, mengambil amplop yang masih setia di atas meja. Refleks Kuroko yang asli berusaha untuk merebutnya, namun sosoknya yang lain itu tampaknya lebih lincah darinya.

"Jika kau ingin surat ini tersampaikan, pergilah ke Teiko sekarang," ucap 'Kuroko yang lain' itu.

"Maaf?"

'Kuroko yang lain' itu mengacungkan benda yang ada di tangannya. "Untuk Akashi Seijuurou, bukan?" tanyanya. "Jika kau ingin surat ini tersampaikan padanya, kau harus pergi ke Teiko sekarang."

"Sekarang?" ulang Kuroko dengan muka temboknya itu. Ekspresinya memang datar, namun sepasang manik itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan kilatan tak percayanya. "Tapi, ini sudah malam. Dan kenapa harus ke Teiko?"

"Kau tahu, waktu begitu menyayangimu. Cintamu yang tak berujung itu terlihat menyakitkan. Jika hari belum berganti, kurasa kau masih punya kesempatan," jelas 'Kuroko yang lain'. "Kau akan mengerti jika kau sudah berada di Teiko."

"Tapi..."

"Jika kau tidak ingin kehilangan Akashi Seijuurou..." 'Kuroko yang lain' memotong perkataan Kuroko dengan cepat, "... lebih baik kau pergi sekarang."

Tidak. Tentu saja Kuroko tidak mau kehilangan sang kapten—mantan kapten—Kisedai itu. Tapi melihat apa yang baru saja menimpanya itu membuat Kuroko berpikir ulang. Benarkah apa yang dikatakan 'dirinya yang lain' itu? Apakah ia masih punya kesempatan untuk memberikan amplop yang berisi perasaannya yang sesungguhnya itu kepada Akashi? Jika itu benar adanya, Kuroko pun seharusnya segera bergegas.

Akhirnya dengan setengah hati Kuroko memutuskan untuk mempercayainya. Diraihnya syal dan sarung tangan berwarna biru muda di meja. Angin musim dingin masih berbaur dengan suhu awal musim semi ini. Pemuda bermanik azure itu membuka dan menutup pintu dengan hati-hati agar orang tua juga neneknya yang sudah terlelap tidak terganggu akan suara pintu yang terlalu keras.

'Diri Kuroko yang lain' sudah berada di bawah tiang lampu jalanan. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah kurva. "Bagus. Kalau begitu, ikuti aku."

Kuroko mengamati jalan di sekitarnya. Rupanya sosoknya yang lain itu membimbingnya untuk menyusuri jalan yang selama ini ia lewati bersama sang pemilik surai crimson. Kuroko menghela napas panjang. Potongan-potongan kenangan manis itu kembali berputar di otaknya.

* * *

**Flashback, Kuroko's PoV**

**.**

_Aroma musim semi menggelitik hidungku. Beberapa kelopak sakura yang baru saja mekar berguguran begitu saja karena goyangan angin, membuat diriku dan orang yang berjalan di sampingku ini seolah diterjang badai sakura._

_Orang yang berjalan bersamaku ini adalah kapten klub basket Teiko yang memiliki surai crimson dan manik heterokrom yang indah, Akashi Seijuurou._

_Akashi-kun tampak begitu menikmati pemandangan yang tersajikan di depannya. Sebuah kurva kecil terlukis di wajah porselennya. Ia terlihat bahagia. Diam-diam aku mengamati kaptenku itu. Sudah hampir tiga tahun sejak aku berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersamanya karena rumah kami yang searah, dan sudah hampir tiga tahun pula sejak debaran aneh ini dimulai ketika aku berjalan beriringan dengannya. Saat itu, diriku yang belum tahu apa-apa ini menyimpulkan sesuatu : sepertinya diriku ini jatuh cinta pada pemilik surai crimson itu._

_ "__Nee, Tetsuya."_

_Aku menoleh begitu Akashi-kun memanggilku. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti dariku itu masih menengadah, tak bosan mengamati sakura-sakura yang bergerombol di sana. "Tidakkah kau merasa bahwa sakura tahun ini mekar lebih cepat dari biasanya?" tanyanya._

_Kudongakkan kepalaku, ikut mengamati sakura-sakura itu. Benar juga. Kelopak-kelopak yang indah itu merekah lebih awal dibandingkan tahun sebelumnya. Menatap pemandangan di depanku ini membuat dadaku sedikit nyeri. Apakah perpisahan juga akan datang lebih cepat?_

_ "__Kurasa kau benar, Akashi-kun," responku datar. Kulihat surai crimson itu bergoyang seiring dengan anggukan kepalanya. Akashi-kun mengulum senyum._

_ "__Well, mungkin lebih cepat lebih baik," celotehnya mengakhiri pembicaraan pagi kami hari ini karena kami sudah tiba di depan gerbang depan Teiko._

_Aku hanya menatap manik heterokrom itu nanar, kemudian menundukkan kepalaku. "Nee, Akashi-kun..." gumamku pelan._

_ "__Hm?"_

_Sadarkah dirimu bahwa ini adalah tahun terakhirku bersamamu?_

_ "__Tidak, lupakan saja..."_

_._

**End of flashback and Kuroko's PoV**

* * *

Kuroko terlalu banyak melamun selama perjalanan menuju Teiko. Tanpa sadar ia sudah berdiri di depan gerbang almamaternya itu. Dipandanginya gedung-gedung menjulang yang penuh kenangan, membuat pemuda berkulit porselen itu semakin tak rela jika masa-masanya sebagai siswa SMP berakhir. Ingatannya sebelum upacara perpisahan dan percakapannya dengan Akashi Seijuurou saat berjalan bersama menuju gedung olahraga itu masih segar di kepalanya, seolah baru saja berlangsung beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hei, ayo ke sini!" panggil 'sosok Kuroko yang lain' sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Pemilik manik azure yang asli itu menatap sosok yang kadang hilang dan kadang muncul tersebut dengan tatapan kosong. Raga dan pikiran Kuroko sedang tidak berada di tempat yang sama sekarang.

* * *

**Flashback, Kuroko's PoV**

**.**

_"__Akashi-kun mau melanjutkan ke SMA mana?" tanyaku saat berjalan bersama Akashi-kun—yang kebetulan berpapasan denganku—menuju gedung olahraga._

_ "__Rakuzan," balasnya mantap._

_Rakuzan? Berarti... Akashi-kun harus pindah ke Kyoto?_

_ "__Ada apa, Tetsuya? Apa kau takut jika kau merindukanku?" tanya Akashi-kun. Manik heterokromnya memandang lurus manik azure-ku. "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut ke Kyoto bersamaku?"_

_ '__Ikut dengan Akashi-kun? Tentu saja aku mau!' itulah kata-kata yang ingin kukatakan saat ini. Jika Akashi-kun kelak bersekolah di Rakuzan, itu berarti aku harus berpisah jauh dengannya. Aku tidak mau. Aku ingin berada di sisi Akashi-kun selama mungkin. Namun, apakah emotionless phantom yang memiliki hawa keberadaan sangat tipis ini layak berada di samping sang emperor yang begitu berkuasa?_

_ "__Tidak, aku tidak merisaukan hal itu," sanggahku, berlawanan dengan hatiku yang sedang menjerit-jerit di sana. "Dan terima kasih untuk tawarannya, Akashi-kun. Aku menolaknya."_

_ "__Begitukah?" Akashi-kun menghentikan langkahnya. Kami sudah berada di dekat pintu gedung olahraga. Secepat itukah waktu berlalu saat aku bersama Akashi-kun?_

_ "__Well, kalau begitu kita berpisah di sini, Tetsuya," ucap Akashi-kun. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam gedung olahraga. "Semoga kita bisa bertemu..."_

_ "__Chotto matte kudasai!"_

_Akashi-kun berbalik. Ini kesempatanmu, Tetsuya! Ayo berikan itu pada Akashi-kun! Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!_

_ "__Ada apa, Tetsuya?"_

_Ayo berikan!_

_ "__Tetsuya?"_

_Cepat!_

_ "__Maaf, tidak apa-apa..."_

_Sayonara, Akashi-kun..._

_._

_._

_._

_Akashi-kun sudah berada di dalam sana. Kukeluarkan benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna cokelat kayu yang sejak tadi tersimpan rapi di saku celanaku. Kutatap nanar amplop surat yang bertuliskan 'Untuk Akashi-kun' di bagian depannya. Terlambat. Aku sudah terlambat. Waktu tidak bisa diulang lagi._

_Dan akhirnya aku berusaha menahan kristal-kristal bening yang mencoba untuk berjatuhan selama upacara kelulusan._

_._

**End of Flashback and Kuroko's PoV**

* * *

"Ini..."

Kelas Akashi Seijuurou, pukul tiga kurang seperempat. Sinar keemasan menerobos jendela ruangan yang dipijak Kuroko ini. Manik yang bisa disandingkan dengan langit musim apa saja itu penuh dengan kilatan takjub dan tidak percaya walaupun wajahnya sedatar tembok. Waktu terulang kembali. Ia kembali. Kuroko kembali ke saat sebelum upacara kelulusan. Pemuda itu masih punya kesempatan. Kuroko Tetsuya masih punya kesempatan.

"Nah," Sosok itu berjalan mendekati Kuroko yang masih terpana dan meraih tangan pucat pemuda itu. Diletakkannya amplop cokelat kayu itu di telapak tangan Kuroko, "semuanya tergantung padamu sekarang."

Surai azure itu mengamati sosok yang perlahan memudar itu. Sorot sepasang manik pemuda itu melembut. Kuroko mengangkat sudut-sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyum. "Terima kasih," bisik Kuroko, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Ara, kenapa kau kemari, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko terkesiap. Manik azure itu bertemu pandang dengan manik heterokrom sang _emperor_. Akashi berjalan mendekati Kuroko yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Disembunyikannya amplop itu di balik tubuhnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Akashi lagi.

Manik Kuroko bergerak-gerak gelisah. Tanpa sadar butiran-butiran keringat dingin menuruni dahi dan leher sang pemuda. Kesempatan ini hanya terjadi sekali dan Kuroko tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya. Ia harus memberikannya. Masa bodoh dia ditolak nantinya, yang penting semua isi hatinya bisa tersampaikan pada si surai crimson.

Akashi menatap Kuroko heran. "Kau baik-baik sa..."

"_Ano..._"

"Hm?"

_Berjuanglah, Kuroko Tetsuya!_

Kuroko membungkuk dengan cepat dan menyodorkan amplop itu pada pemuda bermanik heterokrom itu. Akashi melihat tulisan yang tertera di sana : 'Untuk Akashi-kun'. Bibir tipisnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Diambilnya amplop itu dari tangan si surai azure.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya," ucap Akashi lembut.

Pundak Kuroko yang semula berat kini terasa lebih ringan. Dirinya merasa lega sekarang. Kini keputusan terakhir ada di tangan Akashi Seijuurou. Kelopak mata Kuroko perlahan menutup manik azure-nya. Angin musim semi memainkan helaian surainya. Kuroko berhasil. Akhirnya perasaan itu tersampaikan juga.

* * *

Kuroko mengerjap perlahan. Maniknya menyapu sekeliling. Ini kamarnya, bukan kelas Akashi Seijuurou. Pemuda itu mengerling pada jam yang bertengger manis pada dinding. Masih berdetak. Kuroko mencubit lengannya. Sakit. Mendadak rasa sesak menghujam dadanya.

Jadi, tadi itu hanya mimpi?

Pandangan Kuroko langsung tertuju pada meja di depannya, mencari sesuatu yang tadinya tergeletak di situ. Benda persegi panjang berwarna cokelat kayu itu sudah tidak ada. Kuroko mengerjap kembali.

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga...

Tidak ada?

Dering ponsel Kuroko kembali menyeretnya ke alam nyata. Ditatapnya nama yang tertera di layar. Akashi Seijuurou. Surai crimson itu meneleponnya. Dengan takut-takut Kuroko membuka _flap _ponselnya, menekan tombol 'jawab', dan menempelkannya di telinga.

Tangan Kuroko bergetar. "_M-moshi-moshi_. K-Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_."

["Ara, Tetsuya? Apakah aku mengganggumu?"]

"_I-iie_." Surai azure itu bergoyang seiring dengan gelengan kepala Kuroko walau Akashi tidak melihatnya. "Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

["Tidak, aku hanya ingin menyapamu. Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih atas suratmu tadi. Aku senang mendapatkannya."]

Manik azure itu membulat sempurna. Surat? Maksudnya surat yang 'itu'? Berarti... semua ini bukan mimpi?

["Tetsuya?"]

"_H-hai_?" Kuroko tergagap. Terdengar kekehan pelan dari seberang sana.

["Mohon bantuannya untuk beberapa tahun ke depan dan seterusnya, nee?"]

"Maksud Akashi-kun?"

["Kenapa, Tetsuya? Kau milikku sekarang. Kuharap kau tidak menolaknya karena aku benci penolakan dan kau tahu itu. Mengerti?"]

Kuroko terdiam, kemudian seulas tersenyum terlukis di wajah porselennya. Setelah mengalami beberapa kejadian yang tak terduga, penantiannya itu akhirnya berakhir.

.

.

.

* * *

**End Note : Kuroko Tetsuya's Letter**

**.**

_Untuk Akashi-kun,_

Konnichiwa_, Akashi-kun. Sebelumnya aku akan mengucapkan selamat atas kelulusan kita. Akhirnya kerja keras kita selama tiga tahun ini tidak sia-sia. Dan selama tiga tahun terakhir ini, aku memutuskan untuk mengatakan semuanya di sini._

Nee_, apakah Akashi-kun masih ingat saat kita berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama untuk pertama kalinya? Aku merasa begitu canggung saat itu. Namun, kupikir itu adalah saat-saat yang berharga bagiku. Tidak, mungkin semua kenanganku bersama Akashi-kun—saat berangkat bersama, pulang bersama, melihat sakura, memandang matahari yang tenggelam dari jalan yang berbukit, dan saat Akashi-kun memanggil namaku—adalah kenangan yang begitu berharga. Sejak itu, setiap hari terasa begitu menyenangkan, namun terkadang menyakitkan karena aku tahu cepat atau lambat kita pasti akan berada di jalan masing-masing._

Akashi-kun, shitteru? Boku wa Akashi-kun no koto ga zutto mae kara suki deshita.*

Gomen_, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan benar. Jika aku boleh jujur, aku tidak ingin mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' pada Akashi-kun. Aku ingin berada di samping Akashi-kun lebih lama lagi. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Akashi-kun._

_Maafkan keegoisanku ini. Tapi, walaupun kelak kita akan terpisah, aku merasa bersyukur karena bisa bertemu dengan Akashi-kun. Terima kasih untuk saat-saat berharga yang Akashi-kun berikan kepadaku. Semua ini begitu berarti untukku._

_Salam,_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

* * *

A/N :

(*) Akashi-kun tahu? Sejak dulu, aku selalu menyukai Akashi-kun.

Konnichiwa! Kitsuneshi ga kita-ssu! *dilempar granat* Yak, saya sengaja mempublish fic ini setelah pengumuman penerimaan siswa baru dan bertepatan dengan dua minggu saya menyandang gelar alumni *dibunuh* Saya bersyukur sekali bisa diterima di SMA pilihan saya, namun fakta bahwa saya tidak satu sekolah dengan Minecchi membuat saya sedikit galau (Minecchi, ikanaide! *curcol* *gulung-gulung*).

Bagaimana menurut reader-tachi? Lebih baik dari fic pertama saya atau malah lebih buruk? Entah kenapa saya bisa membuat fic ini karena kepikiran sama teman yang duduk di samping kiri saya waktu UN—ekhm—yang tadi sempat bertemu saya saat melihat pengumuman di SMA. Walau sebentar, saya tetap senang, kok~ *curcol lagi*

Well, saya sangat berterima kasih pada Minecchi/Katsuki SAL dan kakak mafia Spain yang sudah membantu saja memperbaiki fic ini, sobat-sobat SMP dan sobat-sobat saya lainnya, serta reader-tachi yang sudah berkenan membaca dan me-review karya saya yang gaje ini. Maaf bila ada missed typo(s) yang bertebaran di atas sana.

Last words, review please? ;)


End file.
